dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Key
Can anyone confirm the name of the cave that Ded Aleicar's rock key opens? I've never heard of it. --TaviRider 16:11, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Oups, I made a typo, sorry ^^;... But I didn't follow the formatting which lists keys and dungeons, because Ded Aleicar's cave is not a dungeon, it's a hidden gold mine (see Ded Aleicar's Rock Key). Thus, it's incompatible with the list introduction sentence (“Most of them are used to access dungeons:”). — Ethaniel 12:59, 28 August 2006 (UTC) 1.18 Keys I made a preliminary page of all the key recipes which will be added in 1.18 update. Once the update goes live I'll double check the data and post it. Here is the list gabal 14:03, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :be patient... Unless sth. is already in the game files (but not currently implemented), I do NOT recommand adding it to the wikia. You never know what changes can occur before the real thing is out and we might publish false info that is left uncorrected later on. --Lirielle 14:08, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Edit: You can publish this info on your user page if you want. If you need the info back, just ask, a Sysop will undelete the page and move it to your user pages. --Lirielle 14:11, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Well, I ment that to be temp page just to have data around, that is why I typed in random name and added no category. The data I got is from test server and like I said in original post, I ment to double-check the recipes and THEN change the original page. I would appreciate to get info back, took me a while to put it all in table gabal 23:24, 4 April 2007 (UTC) * The 1.18 version is live now, I think you can lift the editing ban gabal 13:16, 5 April 2007 (UTC) 2.3.5 Key Drops As of 2.3.5 dungeon keys no longer drop from monsters with the stated exceptions: *Incarnam Dungeon Key *Cherry Key Fragment *Coco Key Fragment *Indigo Key Fragment *Pippin Key Fragment *Second Part of the Dragon Pig Key Maze *Kwismas Dungeon Key *Kwismas Cavern Key *Father Kwismas' House Key :- http://forum.dofus.com/en/1-log-book/112627-changelog-2-3-5-june-14-2011 : I'll happily go through and change alot of them but should I save the old "drops from" data? and if so where? Halapenguin (talk) 03:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'd add a History section to the page where it says "used to drop from ...". Ala (talk) 08:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I started adding it, and updated the recipes that had changed, I'll put a list of ones I've moved at User:Halapenguin/Keys Halapenguin (talk) 11:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::TBH I don't really see the point in listing it at all. The data is saved in a page's history anyway, and I think anyone concerned wouldn't be too fussed making the effort to check the history. Galrauch (talk) 14:20, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::It gets saved in history? right forget all the copying and pasting then Halapenguin (talk) 16:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC)